


First snow

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Keith was startled and looked to the side with a quiet gasp, hoping he didn’t get caught staring. His cheeks grew hot and for a few more moments, he didn’t dare to look back to the boy, but eventually curiosity took over and Keith slowly let his gaze wander, as if looking around casually.He caught sight of the handsome boy beside him, whose eyes were now fixed on the colorful and bright christmas lights, neatly draped over the booth’s roof, blinking brightly.Blinking in the colors of the rainbow.Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple.But there was only one color, Keith could focus on.Blue.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 26





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweethearts! 
> 
> I really hope, yall had some wonderful holidays and I wish you all a Happy New Year 2020! I do hope, that all your wishes will come true and I wanted to say thank you to all of you and for your support and love! <3
> 
> During the month of December 2019 my amazing friend @teddy_parade made a Klancemas 2019 Promptlist and I did some of them. I really tried to keep up with it as good as I could, but December is always a busy month, so ofc I failed... *sweatsmile* BUT, I managed to at least do half of them \o/ 
> 
> And here's the first one of the prompts "First Snow" in which Keith doesn't like to be at a christmas fair so much, but a certain boy makes it more interesting ;) 
> 
> And this story will have a continuation at the prompt for Day 8 "Skating", so stay tuned! :3
> 
> Please let me know, what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

It was cold and Keith was getting annoyed by the fact that he couldn’t feel his nose anymore do to the low temperature. He tried to remember, why he got into this situation at all.

The so called ‘ _ situation’ _ being Shiro, Adam and him strolling through colorful lit up streets with sales booths alongside, selling odds and ends and the smell of sweet and spicy food and hot beverages filling the air.

They were at a christmas fair and Keith regretted it, the moment they arrived here.

Shiro and Adam had always been corny and sappy when they were together, but since they got here, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. And the fact that Adam dragged Shiro to almost every single booth to look at some of the kitsch there and coo about it just made him groan and roll his eyes, which earned him a death stare from Shiro. 

Keith really tried to play along nice but at the point where they arrived at the center of the fair, where the huge ice skating rink was located and the couple tried to convince him to take some spins with them, he declined. Keith just shook his head, frown prominent on his face and Shiro pulled Adam towards the rink, chuckling and calling “Come on, sweetheart. It’s already stressful for him to be here at all, so let’s not push too hard.”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out towards his older brother but thanked him in mind for giving him a small break. Shiro just winked at him and then turned around to get a pair of skates with his fiancé.

Keith stood there for a few minutes until he saw the lovebirds enter the rink and after the first turn, he lost sight of them, so he decided to take a look around for himself, until he felt the cold creep its way under his heavy coat and he buried his face deeper into his scarf, trying to keep it away, feeling his nose getting cold again.

He came along the next booth, that offered hot beverages in different flavors and the smell of roasted coffee, rich chocolate and spices filled his nose and went through his whole body. His mouth watered in anticipation, just thinking about tasting a dark hot chocolate with cinnamon and a shiver ran through his body.

Keith was in front of the booth, already standing in one of the waiting lines and studying the offered flavors. He noticed a tall boy, wearing a bright blue beanie from the corner of his eye, standing in line beside him. He tried to take a side glance at him, noticing the huge scarf, the same color as his beanie, almost covering the lower half of his face.

The brunette was looking away from him, but Keith still noticed the smooth brown skin on his cheeks, an endearing pink shade dusting them and the barely noticeable freckles, as he suddenly turned his face forward to take a look at the offerings written on a slate on top of the booth.

Keith was startled and looked to the side with a quiet gasp, hoping he didn’t get caught staring. His cheeks grew hot and for a few more moments, he didn’t dare to look back to the boy, but eventually curiosity took over and Keith slowly let his gaze wander, as if looking around casually.

He caught sight of the handsome boy beside him, whose eyes were now fixed on the colorful and bright christmas lights, neatly draped over the booth’s roof, blinking brightly. 

Blinking in the colors of the rainbow.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple.

But there was only one color, Keith could focus on.

_ Blue. _

The bright blue of this boy’s eyes, sparkling with awe, and now staring straight at him.

Keith was captivated by the intensity of them, as the brunette’s startled look turned into something coy, the color on his cheeks darkening a shade. Keith felt like staring right at a wide and beautiful sea, the high waves rolling closer, crashing over him, trying to overwhelm him and pull him under, trying to drown him right then and there.

Keith’s gaze snapped to the boy’s mouth, now peeking out of his scarf, the corners slowly curling into a shy smile.

Keith felt like soaring, his heart starting into overdrive, beating hard and fast against his ribs, threatening to burst his chest open at any moment. A pleasant warmth spread through his veins and chased away the cold in an instant. 

The world around them had faded into blurred surroundings, the only thing he could focus on, was the gorgeous boy in front of him, as he breathed. 

_ “Hi.” _

Keith felt his own lips curl into a breathless smile, as he croaked. “Hey.”

He was still staring at the brunette boy, as he noticed him lift his gaze and his eyes lit up with wonder, sparkling like sapphire gems in the sunlight, as he looked up into the sky.

“Snow… It’s snowing!” he said in awe. Keith looked up and saw the tiny white snowflakes falling down and chased one with his eyes until it settled on top of the other boy’s blue beanie.

It was the first snow this winter.

A sudden giggle caught his attention and as his gaze snapped back to the boy’s blue eyes, sparkling with amusement, as he said. “You have a snowflake on the tip of your nose.”

Keith knitted his brows in confusion, crossing his eyes and trying to look at it but his attention was drawn back to the boy, now burying his face in his scarf, trying to stifle his laugh in it.

Keith never thought that a gesture so small,  _ so cute _ , could make him weak in his knees.

But here he was, as his heart skipped a beat and started into overdrive, beating fast and heavy and butterflies batted their wings in his chest and made him feel lightheaded.

The boy nodded towards the booth and said. “We should move on.”

Keith saw that the lines had already moved and that there was a small gap between them and the next ones. Keith felt a small pang of disappointment, as he took the few steps. 

“I’m Lance, by the way,” he heard the boy say.

As their gazes locked again, the boy smiling bright at him with blue eyes sparkling in the colorful lights around them, Keith knew he would always remember the day it snowed for the first time this winter.


End file.
